


Reunited Again (L x Reader)

by WhereIPutTheOtherStuff



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note (Movies)
Genre: Death Note - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff/pseuds/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff





	Reunited Again (L x Reader)

Excitement filled your body as you strolled down the unfamiliar street. Tall towers lined the way as people busily walked in every direction. The gentle breeze blowing the skirt of your dress. Not entirely sure what to wear you had put on a dress with flat boots, smart but casual. Your hand bag was across your body and you clutched onto two large gift bags. You had waited over a year for this trip but you were finally in Japan. This was definitely the furthest that you had travelled from your home in England but it was worth it just to see him again. 

You had a friend that you had met at university. Their talents were extraordinary despite them appearing a bit strange to others. Since they had moved away from England you kept in contact with each other through monthly emails and even sending gifts around the holidays. Your paths now could not be more different but you promised each other that at the first available chance, you would meet up again. 

You take a map out of your handbag, glancing at the landmarks to make sure that your were heading in the right direction. He said that at the moment he was hotel hopping as he’s currently building a permanent place. You scan the map for the road that you were looking for, before folding the map up and shoving it back into your bag. 

Staring up at the tall, glass covered building, you recognise the word hotel on the signage which covered the front. You had finally found it. Rereading the instructions that you had been sent on your phone, you walked up to the front desk. A friendly looking woman greeted you and asked what help she could provide you.   
“Hi, I’m here to visit a friend but they haven’t told me what room number they are staying at. Only that they are on floor six.” you say in confusion.   
The woman smiled “Oh right. I will just ring to inform them. Please go on ahead. The elevator is to your left.” You thanked her before heading left.   
Brimming with excitement you press the floor number on the elevator. 

The doors squeaked as they lazily opened. You could see why his instructions were only to go the floor number. The whole layout was different to any hotel that you had ever been to. Had he rented out the whole floor?   
“Miss (L/N)” said a voice that you instantly recognised. Walking towards you was an elderly man that you had met many years ago.   
“Watari! it has been too long” you greeted him.   
After shaking his hand, you gave him a bag. Inside, each gift was individually wrapped. Lines appeared in the corners of Watari’s eyes as he smiled.    
“You really didn’t have to.” he said with gratitude.   
“Make sure L doesn’t get his hands on these.” you giggled.   
You had a lot to thank Watari for. He was the one who first introduced you to L back at university. He knew that the two of you would get along well together.   
Lifting his arm, Watari gestured for you to go on through to the next room, whilst he looked to see what gifts you had given him. 

Nervously you walked forward, you had forgotten how long it had been since you last saw one another. You stopped when you saw him. Hearing your approaching footsteps he had sped out of his chair to stand and greet you. Staring at him you instantly recognised his familiar hunched over frame, thick messy black hair and dark sleep deprived eyes. It was L. A smile crept onto his face when he saw you. It really had been too long since you had seen one another. With your emotions running high you ran forward, extending you arms and pulling L into a hug. He tensed up at the contact. Little did you know that it had been years since anyone had shown any affection like this to him. However after a moment or two, he brought his arms around you. 

After breaking free from his arms you hold out the gift bag to him.   
“I am so glad to see you again.” you say smiling. You gave him the bag which was filled to the brim with British sweets and chocolate.   
“You always spoil me.” he replied with a grin as he examined the contents of the bag.   
“Well I couldn’t come empty handed.” you giggled. 

As L delved into his bag of British sweets you decided to take a little look around the hotel room. One wall was covered with at least ten television screens which were showing surveillance footage. Though it would seem like a strange thing to have in a room to many people, you were not at all surprised. You knew what L did for a living. The rest of the rooms of the floor seemed fairly ordinary. There was a little kitchen area which was full of sweet treats and a bedroom that looked practically untouched. 

“Sorry that I ended up visiting at such a busy time. I guess you are working on the Kira case? No other stories from Japan have touched the world news.” you say as you sit opposite L on a sofa. He sat on the sofa with his knees up to his chin. He really hadn’t changed at all.   
“That was quick of you to deduce. Would you like to work with me on the case? It was your kind of thing back at university.” he asked with a mischievous grin.   
“L you know that was only a hobby. To be honest I haven’t done it since. Besides you were always the smart one.” you say giggling as the words made him pout. You could not tell if his invitation was genuine, especially on such a classified case.   
“That’s a shame… I’m afraid that I might not be able to show you the sights of Japan as I originally promised moths ago, given my current predicament. But you could spend your time here if you like. I’ll be working on the case but I’m sure that I could spare an hour or two for chat. Perhaps then Watari could should you some of Japan’s landmarks another day?” L suggested.   
Smiling, you nod in reply. You knew that he was busy and for him to spare some time to catch up with you, well, you were beyond grateful. Having known L for a long time you knew how dedicated he was to his work and that his time was very precious. 

L’s eyes darted to the clock on his laptop screen that was on the table between the two sofas.   
“They’ll be here soon.” he mumbled with an annoyed tone to his voice. The comment caught your attention. Looks like you three won’t be alone for much longer. L sighed before he spoke.   
“Soon some people that I am currently working on the Kira case with will arrive here. Don’t worry you can stay in the room. However please can you call me Ryuzaki whilst the others are present. I’m sure that they will want to ask you questions. Feel free to be as truthful as you like, as they already know that I have studied in England. Perhaps you could lend us your skills and help me a bit. Also I won’t mind if your don’t want to get involved. It is a very dangerous case after all. I trust these men as they are members of the police force, well all except one. In fact. Watch out for the one called Light Yagami, he is the man with brown hair. It’s only a five percent chance that he is Kira but I am still watching him closely.“   
You could tell by his face that the percentage was higher and that he was certain of it. Also he had shown his face to some members of the police force? This case must be serious. 

"I’ll try my best to help you but it sounds like you have the best people working on it already.” you smiled as your words caused him to playfully roll his eyes.   
“You always doubt yourself and underestimate your abilities. I would not ask you to help if I didn’t think that you would be an asset to the case. Also it sounds like you have been practicing your Japanese. You’re a lot more fluent than the last time we met.” L said.   
“I have never stopped practicing. Some words are still a little difficult but I am getting there. Also would it be ok if I used your bathroom?” you asked.   
“Of course (Y/N). It is the second door on the right.”   
Keenly you follow his directions. 

“L, I have just been informed that they are here.” said Watari as he hung up the phone. L walked over to sit on his office chair as he gestured for them to be brought in. The men looked eager to start work but were surprised when L stopped them.   
“Gentlemen, before we start I need to tell you a development that has happened today. Before you get excited, it is not related to the case. I have a good friend of mine round. The fact that they are here during such a busy case is by pure coincidence. I have not seen them in ages as they are here on vacation. They know what I do but they are in no way part of the case, they are only visiting as they’re in Japan for a short amount of time. Please can I ask you all to be as welcoming and respectful as possible. My friend has travelled a long way and is in a strange and foreign country.”   
The men all nodded their heads and started to wait with anticipation, to see who this ‘friend’ was.   
“I wonder if he is a recluse like Ryuzaki?” mumbled Chief Yagami. 

You could tell that L had spent quite a bit of money furnishing the hotel floor as even the bathroom was immaculate. Slowly you walk back into the central room, jumping slightly as you see the new addition of the men who had arrived. The men stared at you with wide eyes and open mouths. L also watched the men to see their reactions.   
“I never expected Ryuzaki’s friend to be a woman. Especially such a young and pretty one.” whispered Matsuda, causing the other task force members to murmur in agreement.   
There were a few minutes of awkward silence, all of you just staring at each other.   
“Hello I’m (Y/N) it’s a pleasure to meet you.” you say nervously with a polite smile.   
The men intruded themselves to you individually before they started to get to work. They seemed like nice guys and you could see why L trusted them. 

You sat on the sofa watching the many television screens as the men switched places with each other and discussed their findings. Your eyes wandered to L. Looking at him working now, you could not tell if he was man or machine. It was obvious from looking at his eyes that he no longer slept at all and would sometimes stare at a screen without blinking for what seemed like hours. When he worked, his face went stony like a marble statue. He must really be concentrating.

You snapped out of your daze as someone approached and sat next to you. Looking up you saw that it was Light Yagami who now joined you on the sofa. Your body tensed up a little, not only as you sometimes got nervous meeting new people but also because there was a chance that he could be Kira. You knew in the back of your mind that he would be the first one to approach you. Besides if he was Kira then it would only make sense for him to gather as much information on L as possible.   
“Sorry if I startled you.” he said.   
“Oh not at all.” you replied smiling.   
“So you are a friend of Ryuzaki? It’s funny, I never thought that he was the type to have many friends, he is just so unique. How did you meet him?” Light asked.   
You noticed that the room had now fallen almost silent, it seemed like everyone wanted to listen in on the conversation. Remembering L’s suspicions you tried to answer as politely as you could.   
“We met in England, during university. I am so glad we did, we were able to support one another. I am sure that you can understand how difficult university can be at times. We have been friends ever since.” you smiled. You were so focused on keeping calm and polite, that you did not notice that L was now staring at you instead of the screens.   
“So, do you do this kind of work back in England?” Light asked, gesturing to the television screens. He really was not being discreet with the kind of questions he was asking you.   
“Oh no. After university Ryuzaki and I went our separate ways. This is the first time that I have seen him since then. Besides he was always the more academic one whereas I was more creative.” you replied laughing nervously.   
“That’s interesting. What are your thoughts on the Kira case. It is pretty unfortunate that you are in Japan right now.” he asked.   
L was right about Light, there was something suspicious about that guy. You felt like you were being interigated, no matter what information you gave he was not satisfied, he always craved more. You could practically see the cogs in his mind working, thinking of another precisely planned question to ask.   
In all honesty you did not particularly want to answer this question. Not only because it was such a big and sad topic but also if Light was indeed Kira and you gave an answer he did not like, then he could easily kill you. 

You could hear the sound of shuffling behind you as if someone stood up from their seat. This was closely followed by footsteps. Whoever was approaching, Light was not happy about it as a grimace appeared on his face.   
Sensing your distress, L barges past Light and sits down on the other side of you.   
“What a rude host I am. I don’t think that I have offered you any refreshments yet.” said L as he places a plate with a slice of cake and a fork into your hand. You giggled, he still remembered your favourite cake flavour. You ate a bite of cake and a faint ‘mmm’ escaped your lips. It was truly delicious. Your happiness made L smile. As you ate the cake L started to tell Light about some possible leads in the Kira case. He must be doing this to take the focus off you as he could see that Light was making you feel uncomfortable. To your surprise L spoke in a monotone and unenthusiastic voice to him. Acting differently from how he was in the morning when you arrived. He must really mean business. 

“I think I am going to have to see this on the monitor. Show me which video you mean.” Light said as he stood up and walked over to the screens.   
“Would you like something to drink (Y/N)?” Matsuda offered. He was a man with a kind face who you could see only meant well.   
“Yes please, a cup of tea would be lovely.” you replied.   
“British through and through.” you heard L chuckle as he stood up and followed Light.   
“Thank you” you say with a smile as you take the freshly brewed cup of tea from Matsuda’s hand. He continued to walk closer towards you with his mouth open as if he was about to talk to you.   
“Matsuda!” Chief Yagami called with a booming voice. Matsuda hurriedly ran over to him whilst you looked at him in confusion. 

Hours passed as you watched the screens and men with great interest. What you saw fuelled your curiosity and you started to draw your own inquiries and conclusions on the Kira case. Though you kept them to yourself. Instead of saying them aloud, you discreetly wrote them down in a little notebook that you kept in your handbag. You could also see what a great team the men made. However there was obvious tension between L and Light.   
Despite the sweets that Watari offered you, your sugar high was not enough to keep a yawn at bay. L glanced at you and noticed your tired eyes. He remembered that not only had you been in this stuffy Hotel all day, but you had also travelled to only Japan yesterday. 

“Well I think that we have made some great progress today. Looking at the time I think you should all return home for a well earned rest.” L declared in his monotone voice.   
“It was lovely to meet you all. You are all doing an amazing job.” you smile politely as the men expressed their gratitude.   
“I’ll be home a bit later, there is something that I want to check.” Light said to the others as he started to walk towards you.   
“Light, whatever it is, it can wait until next time. If it is pressing then feel free to text or call me. We have discussed a lot today so let that sink in.” L said in authoritive voice, his eyebrows frowning. You had never seen him looking so stern before.   
“OK. Have a nice evening Ryuzaki, Watari and (Y/N).” Light said through gritted teeth as he walked out of the door. 

The door closed and it was just the three of you once again.   
“Watari, please could you watch the screens for me?” L said as he got out of his chair and Watari sat on it. L walked over to you and sat next to you on the sofa once again, letting out a relaxed sigh. He tucked his knees under his chin, resting his hands on top of them.   
It was nice to just sit there in silence for a moment, completely content in each other’s company. Reaching into your handbag you pulled out a small piece of paper and gave it to L.   
“I know that you probably have thought about all of these already but I wrote some notes down on what ideas I have about the case.” you say nervously. It had been a while since you had investigated with L and you were very out of practice, but you couldn’t help writing down a few things. He read your findings and his eyes widened with curiosity before putting it safely in his jeans pocket.   
“Very thorough for someone who said it was only a hobby.” L replied suspiciously with a mischievous grin on his face. His words caused you to laugh nervously and a blush of embarrassment fill your cheeks.   
“I’m sorry that you did not get the chance to do much exploring on your first day in Japan and I guess that being sat in a stuffy room watching men stare at computer screens isn’t the most fun thing to do on vacation.” he admitted.   
You stared at him with furrowed brows and waited for him to look at you. So you knew that you had his full attention.   
“Being able to spend time with you in more than enough.” you replied. The remark had caught him off guard and a surprised look spread across his face. 

You leant on him and rested your head on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at you and his body tensed up slightly at the physical contact. It took a few minutes for his body to relax. He rested his cheek on the top of your head.   
Both of you were so happy in the moment, not focusing on the case and more importantly just enjoying spending time with each other.   
You want to spend more time with L just relaxing and chatting. Perhaps you could spend all of your time in Japan with him?   
Another yawn escaped your lips as you felt exhausted by the day’s events. You fought for your eyelids to stay open but it was no use. Listening to L’s steady breathing, you started to drift off to sleep. 

Looking down and seeing your sleeping face made L quietly chuckle.   
“Oh (Y/N), I am so glad to see you again… I have missed you so much.” he whispered.  


End file.
